


Habit

by crypticfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is a fixer upper, M/M, One Night Stands, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl
Summary: Louis is drawn to broken things.Harry wasn't really broken.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Habit

Song inspiration: Habit (Louis Tomlinson)

_You're the habit that I can't break_  
_You're the feeling I can't put down_  
_You're the shiver that I can't shake_

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis has always been fascinated with broken things.

When he was young, he would prefer to get his toys from scraps in the nearby dumpsite and fix it himself. Broken toy trucks with missing wheels, cracked action figures and unstuffed teddy bears that he would excitedly bring back to their house despite her mother's clear confusion. They had bought him new and still unboxed toys, but Louis paid no mind to it, he continued bringing in broken toys which he would happily fix.

Despite his parents not understanding his need for taking home junk, they decided to just support him and buy him the necessary tools and equipment to keep him safe.

As he grew, toys started becoming clothes, old rags he would find lying around will become an amazing dress shirt or a blouse. After clothes came appliances, old vintage tv sets from the antique store and even vintage vending machines that he found at the junk shop.

Louis would get them and fix it, making it seem brand new.

He didn't exactly know when it started but one day, he found himself getting drawn to people.

Not necessarily broken people but sad people.

He would find himself cracking jokes whenever one of his friends or siblings were upset, he would approach a random stranger who seemed a little down and offer things that would wipe the frown off their faces.

Sometimes he would achieve the task of getting a smile but most times it would end up with an aggressive threat to call the police. Louis knew the risk though, he was still a stranger and approaching someone who was enjoying some peace and quiet can cause misunderstandings, but he couldn't help himself.

The idea that behind those sad faces lies a beautiful smile makes him risk being handed a restraining order.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

It was a rainy Saturday evening when Louis met Harry.

It wasn't a spontaneous even which unraveled but rather an argument between a man and a woman in the middle of a club where most people ignored them but had caught Louis' attention.

The woman was shouting and pushing the guy away, it wasn't a physical fight, but Louis can only imagine the words coming out of her mouth as every time she spoke, the man's face fell even more. It was true that some words can inflict more pain than being punched.

Like every argument which he had witnessed before, the woman left, leaving a man with broken pieces on the floor.

Louis can hear the voices of his mother, his best friends and all of those which cared for him to just look away, ignore and never meddle in other people's business but there was an evident pull, a string which or a magnet which evidently made him walk towards the man.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Louis asked.

The stranger who Louis is not supposed to be talking looked up from the floor where his gaze was intently focused on and stared at Louis in confusion.

The first thing Louis noticed were his eyes, the dark atmosphere in the club should have made it difficult for Louis to properly see but the momentary flash of strobe lights gave him the opportunity to stare at green eyes, red rimmed and empty.

Louis' heart had skipped a bit.

"Do I know you?" the stranger asked in confusion.

"No, my name is Louis." Louis answered, if it was a little breathless, the stranger didn't seem to notice.

He was too engrossed on his own misery to notice Louis' staring; it's probably considered as creepy but everyone in the club was too busy doing their own thing so Louis can get away with a little staring.

"I'm not sure this is the best time, please excuse me."

"Wait! Let me buy you a drink, I know you need someone to talk to after that breakup."

"We didn't break up."

"Alright, then for that argument then. I know that talking to someone who doesn't know your situation helps." "It gives you an unbiased opinion."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't like seeing people sad." Louis answered truthfully.

The man stared at him for a second, looking for something on Louis' face to prove that he was not some kind of nutcase, but he probably didn't see anything worth of a red flag from Louis because he let out a sigh and walked back to his seat.

"My name is Harry." The man introduced himself.

Louis couldn't help the mental mini happy dance he had in his head because this was already a victory for him.

"Nice to meet you, let me buy you a drink." Louis quickly signaled to the bartender for additional drinks.

Louis tried not to let Harry's curious stare get the best of him, so he motioned for him to ask the question that had been bugging him.

Harry contemplated for a minute but the penetrating stare they shared were broken by the bartender handing them their drinks.

"Are you a therapist?" Harry suddenly asked once he got his.

Louis chuckled before he shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I'm a freelancer."

"On what field?" Harry piled his questions.

Louis was actually relieved because his distractions seemed to be working, Harry might not be thinking of the earlier arguments with his girlfriend. The curiosity of a random man approaching must have triggered his curiosity.

"Any field really." Louis shrugged as an answer.

There wasn't really any bachelor or master's degree for someone who was obsessed with fixing old stuff or broken things. Especially not sad human beings.

"What does that mean?" Harry sounded curious.

Louis shrugged while he played with the neck of his bottle. "I work mostly on fixing things, I do clothes, appliances, electronics and other stuff. I also own a vintage shop down the corner."

"That's interesting." Harry told him with a nod.

Louis couldn't help but smile while he took a sip from his drink.

"How about you?"

Harry let out a little shrug. "I work as an intern in a firm."

"Lawyer I presume?" Louis followed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, boring stuff." Harry said with a sad tilt; he must have interpreted Louis' look incorrectly.

Louis quickly regained his composure and sat up closely so that Harry can hear him with all the noise around them. "I don't think that's boring; lawyers actually scare me." He admitted.

"Why is that?"

"Well, your job relies on finding the truth or for a defense attorney, making sure that the truth is hidden as possible, but your face doesn't give anything away." Louis explained to him.

Harry 's face twisted in an amused expression. "Why does that scare you?"

"I'm just not sure if they're telling the truth or not, their eyes seem so empty."

Harry chuckled lowly and raised his bottle for Louis to toast. "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen to me then."

Louis hit his bottle with Harry's and shrugged. "I'm sure you're different, I can see how sad you had been."

Harry stared at him before he gulped down his drink.

They had talked all night until they were both pissed but neither had talked about the main reason Louis had approached Harry. Harry never once mentioned the argument between him, and his girlfriend and Louis never brought it up.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

To no one's surprise, Louis woke up the next morning a strange bed and curly mop of hair snoring next to him.

Upon further inspection of his body made him realize how utterly stupid he was.

He wasn't even sure if Harry swings the other way because it was obvious that he had a girlfriend.

Fear and regret had creeped up on Louis and even if his head felt like it was splitting into two with the massive hangover he was experiencing, he forced himself out of Harry's bed and out of his apartment in record time.

He wouldn't know how Harry would have reacted if he had woken up and saw Louis, who was evidently a stranger had slept with him the night he was having relationship troubles.

Louis does not want fingers pointed at him, accusing him of seducing Harry into bed with him because if he can recall the blurry memories from last night, Harry was the first to initiate the kiss.

He was trying to hail a cab in front of Harry's apartment complex when his eyes caught a woman walking up to Harry's building who Louis recognizes as the woman Harry was arguing last night.

Louis had never run so fast in his entire life while still hangover.

'Holy shit.' Louis thought to himself as he panted for air, stopping at a nearby bush to throw up the contents and shame from last night.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis tried to go back to how life was before the whole ' _I had sex with a straight guy with a girlfriend'_ scenario.

He wanted to forget it even happened.

He should really stop trying to approach every sad person he comes in contact with, it literally ends up in disaster. It's either a restraining order or he's going to get beat up one of this day.

He can vaguely remember how Harry looked like he can beat Louis up, Louis' remembers Harry lifting him up when they arrived at his apartment, walking Louis towards his bedroom without breaking a sweat and kissing the lights out of him.

"Why am I like this?" Louis groaned to himself because he can feel himself starting to get a semi from the recollection from that night alone.

He was too busy with praying that his boner go away that he did not notice Niall, his friend and employee, enter his office.

"Care to elaborate?" Niall asked once he'd heard Louis' groaning.

"I fucked up Niall."

"Again, elaborate buddy." Niall told him.

"I had sex with a straight guy." Louis muttered embarrassingly.

"Seriously?" Niall asked in a faked surprise tone.

Louis glared at him; he's tempted to throw a vase at his friend's face.

"I didn't mean it, I was drunk." He pouted, trying to defend himself.

Louis was not a slag... except when he's hammered and he happens to find a really fit person then he becomes a bit horny and it was always consensual but yeah, maybe he can sometimes be a slag.

"He's probably not straight then if he can get it up for a dude." Niall told him in a manner-of-factly.

Louis scoffed, his faces suddenly getting heated. "You're not helping."

Niall was about to say another comeback when the bell on the door from the shop suddenly jingles, alerting them of a customer.

Niall gave him a signal that the conversation wasn't over before he left to assist the customer out front.

Louis groaned and slumped on his table once more.

Perks about being an owner of your own shop is that you can pity yourself in the comfort of your own office.

Of course, it was the exact moment a knock on his door came in.

"Leave me alone Niall."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Jesus Christ!" Louis almost jumped at the low grave voice which echoed around his office and his widened when he saw the figure standing awkwardly by his door. "Harry?" Louis asked in bewilderment.

Harry made a poor attempt of a wave. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned something about owning a vintage shop, this is the only one in the area." Harry explained slowly.

"I forgot how rare it is, I should have said something about working at a Starbucks huh?" Louis joked.

Harry smiled tightly and looked away from Louis gaze. "I'm here to apologize."

"You're here to what?" Louis asked dumbly because he wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"I was drunk, confused and sad. I kissed you first and uh." Harry paused and bit his lip, Louis did not focus his gaze on the said lip. He knew it was inappropriate to start having a crush on a straight man, let alone fantasize about him but he couldn't help it. Harry was really fit but then Harry opened his mouth again which felt like a bucket of cold water was poured all over Louis' head. "I'm not gay." Harry added with a wince.

Louis would have laughed at him for looking so out of place but he knew it wasn't right, it probably took a lot of guts for Harry to come here and apologize to him for something that their drunk selves did.

But Louis was a piece of shit of course so the first think his no filter mouth said was disastrous. "You don't say."

He wanted the ground to open up and just swallow him, he can probably make a proper camp from underneath and ask Niall to just make a small hole to deliver some food. He was such an idiot when faced with straight men he had slept with.

Louis however did not expect the small laugh which emitted from Harry's lips. It was a miracle Harry was not getting pissed and beating the shit out of Louis for sleeping with him.

"Let's just forget that it happened." Harry finally said after a few minutes of them being quiet.

Louis shrugged. "If you say so."

Harry stared at him for a minute and seems to be thinking something over his head but then he shook his head and gave Louis a polite smile.

"I'm sorry for barging into your office, have a nice day."

"You too?" It came out from Louis sounding more like a questions, rather than a statement.

Harry didn't seem to notice though so he nodded and walked outside, leaving Louis alone in his office with questions and craving some tea.

It was a rather tame and nice encounter but really odd.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis felt nostalgic at seeing dancing lights and sweaty bodies.

"Forget about him Lou." Niall nudged him when Louis spaced out.

"Wasn't even thinking about him anymore asshole." Louis grumbled.

He had let himself be dragged by his friends back to the club where Louis had first met Harry.

"Let's just get you a drink so you can stop being cranky." Zayn mumbled as he walked straight to an empty spot at the far left of the club.

"Are you really okay Lou?" Liam asked in a worried tone.

Louis had told Liam and Zayn about what was happening in his life and had looped them in with the current events.

"I'm fine Payno, why don't you just go and have fun."

"I'll check what's taking Niall so long."Zayn muttered because it's been a few minutes since Niall left.

He's probably half way drunk already.

"I'm just gonna go take a piss." Louis grumbled before trying to find his way towards the gent's rest room.

He arrived there with a bit of difficulty due to the throng of bodies blocking his way, he was getting rather sweaty from trying to fit himself in the crowd, but he managed.

He was however surprised to see that the rest room was empty, it was suspicious, so he tried to do his business as quick as possible.

After doing his business, he went straight to properly wash his hands because he can only imagine what kind of filth lives in here.

Louis was about to close the faucet when he completely forgot the proper way to shut it so it water burst all over the sink and luckily landing on someone who just entered the rest room. "Shit, sorry!" Louis quickly apologized, eyes widening in horror as the man shirt started dripping with water.

Double Louis' horror when he recognized the owner of the now wet shirt.

"Louis?" Harry asked in a stupid tone, his eyes blinking rapidly.

Louis was frozen but he was quick to move his feet towards the paper towel dispenser to help Harry. He didn't find anything thought so he ran to the stalls to find any toilet paper.

"I'm sorry, there's no paper towel." Louis told him, cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he offered the roll of toilet paper to Harry.

Who did Louis pissed for him to get such rotten luck?

Harry smiled at him kindly and just took the offered toilet paper. "Finding paper towels is the least of your worries in this bathroom." He said.

"Um, uh, how are you?" Louis asked dumbly.

"Doing great." Harry nodded.

"That's good." Louis nodded as he tried to think of anything to say while Harry tried to dry his shirt.

Louis should get the hell out of here. "Well, I'll see you around Harry, I'm really sorry for the shirt." He gave him a apologetic smile and a wave before he was almost running out of the bathroom.

On his haste to get away, he did not notice that he ran towards the lady's rest room to hide from Harry.

It was a really stupid thing to do because he shouldn't be hiding from Harry. It was clear that Harry was not going to beat the living shit out of him because he even came to apologize, the encounter still tops Louis' most 'what-the-fuck-just-happened' moments.

What he did not expect however was when he tried to make a smooth exit, he bumped into a snogging drunk couple and he should have expected this but his eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing 'ere?" the guy Louis bumped hissed when pulled his lips away from the girl who Louis was staring rather prominently.

Because this woman resembles Harry's supposed girlfriend.

"Uh, wrong door?" Louis blankly asked, eyes still trained to the girl who was wrapped around the guy who is definitely not Harry.

"Let's just ignore him, come on!" The girl said impatiently before pulling the guy to an empty stall.

Louis was left standing dumbly because what the fuck just happened.

He was able to make his legs move again when a moan came out from the stall where they hid, and Louis couldn't run faster.

He arrived back at where his friends were, and he wasn't sure what to do with the new information he got.

First, this club was fucking awful and filthy, why do they even go here and second, should he try to find Harry and bust his girlfriend's ass?

Louis made an honest ass of himself in the rest room so he doesn't think it's best to locate Harry in this cramped bar, so he did the next best thing which is snatched the drink from Niall's hand.

"Give me that drink."

"Woah, easy there Lou." Niall cried as eh watched Louis down the alcohol.

Louis throat burned and he knew his liver would try so hard to not help him not get killed but he knew it wasn't as hard as not thinking about what happened before, it was honestly not his business. He wasn't sure if he and Harry were friends and Louis shouldn't involve himself on that relationship.

"You're going to regret this in the morning." Liam told him disapprovingly.

"I already regret going here with you assholes." Louis sighed, headache already starting to form.

Louis tried not to inhale the drinks they ordered because he knew he would regret it in the morning, thoughts of his epic encounter was mostly forgotten so when an upbeat song was played, he excitedly pulled his friends to the dancefloor.

"Let's dance!" he cheered excitedly.

Liam and Niall agreed immediately while Zayn made a lame excuse of not being the mood, so they left him to guard their things.

Five minutes haven't passed but Louis already lost his two friends, he shrugged and just let the crowd move him from one place to another. It wasn't really Louis' fault that he ended up at the left side of the dancefloor and he was greeted by sight which made him stop dancing.

Sitting alone on the sofa at the back was a familiar face, eyes trained on the floor and worry lines visible on his face, his hand was gripping an almost empty glass of alcohol and a few empty one's littered the table in front of him.

Louis didn't even know that he was walking directly towards Harry before he realize how absolutely stupid it was and it was already too late, he was just a foot away from the sofa.

Louis was a little drunk, so he just let out a sigh and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Deja vu." Louis muttered as he stared at the dancing crowd, trying not looking at Harry.

Louis felt Harry jump a little, he probably did not see anyone walking towards him, especially not the guy he had sex with, Louis internally winced. "What are you doing here Louis?" Harry's voice sounded a little hoarse, Louis soon realized that he was drunk.

Louis wasn't sure if it was instinct, how he was unconsciously drawn towards Harry, but he knew this very same feeling will get him murdered someday.

"You stand out from the crowd." Louis explained lamely.

He can't really tell Harry that his feet brought him here, it sounds stalkerish.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"You're all depress and shit while everyone is having a good time." Louis gestured to the people partying.

Harry kept quiet and continued sulking.

Louis felt bad and shifted closer to Harry, he wasn't sure if Harry found out about what his girlfriend was doing behind his back. "She left you again?" he asked carefully.

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry grumbled before tipping his drink to his mouth.

Louis wasn't sure if it was even his place to comfort Harry, but he knew it probably isn't his girlfriend place either because she's currently holed up in the bathroom with a fuck face.

"You're wasted." Louis pointed out lamely.

Harry snorted. "You don't look that sober to me."

He was right, Louis already finished his drinks earlier and he wouldn't be sitting here next to Harry if he was sober and his mind isn't compromised by alcohol.

He wasn't exactly prepared though when Harry shifted closer and pulled Louis, so he was face to face with him.

"Your eyes are pretty." Harry blurted as he stared at Louis closely.

Seems Harry was drunker that anticipated.

"Aren't you straight?" Louis asked dumbly, eyes trained to Harry because it's really green.

"Yeah." Harry breathed without pulling his gaze away.

"Okay."

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

"Goddammit, Fuck, Shit." A curse was heard which roused Louis from his dreamless sleep.

"Urgh, shhh." Louis groaned as he tried to cover his face with a pillow.

"Don't shush me you dick." A voice hissed from somewhere in the room.

Louis didn't understand why Niall was being such a cunt so early in the morning.

"What? Ow, my head hurts." Louis winced as the mother of all hangover hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why does it keep happening?" a panicked voice asked.

Louis throat felt dry as if he ate sand and he would kill for a glass of water right now.

"What's happening?" Louis was still a bit out of it, but he froze when his eyes roamed the bedroom he was currently lying in and he didn't recognize it as his room.

His eyes landed on Harry who seems to be having a bit of a meltdown.

"You need to go home." Harry told him once he noticed Louis' staring.

"Wait? Did we have sex?" Louis asked in confusion because what the fuck even happened last night.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, it's probably just a sleepover Louis but judging by that huge ass hickey on your neck, an animal might have mauled you on the way over." He grunted, gesturing at Louis' neck.

Louis wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about, so he stood up and went towards the mirror. He gasped when his eyes landed on his neck up to his shoulder where a bruise was starting to form.

"Fuck." He grumbled to himself because it was raw, and it stings when he tried to touch it.

He was too engrossed on his new neck that he did not notice Harry deliberately checking him out because Louis left the bed without putting any clothes on and he was naked as the day he was born.

Harry snapped from his gaze though.

"I'm going to take shower, feel free to leave when you're ready." Harry told him before he went to get a towel and some change of clothes.

"Harsh." Louis bit back.

Harry replied by shutting the bathroom door loudly, wanting to not be in the same room as a naked Louis.

"Prick." Louis muttered under his breath before he tried to pick up his clothes.

"Fuck, my ass hurts. I hate this fucking day." He cursed when he tried to bend down.

He was not touching another bottle of alcohol ever again.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis' days could not get any shittier when he arrived at his store and a man was trying to return an item he bought last month stating that it looked old.

Louis was about to just snap at him to remind him that he bought a shirt a vintage store and not fucking Tesco, but Niall was quick to butt in and push Louis away back to his office.

It didn't help that Liam and Zayn were there, his friends who had let him leave the club with Harry.

"Rough day?" Liam asked after offering Louis some tea.

"Don't ever let me drink again." Louis grumbled but gave Liam a thankful nod for the offered tea.

They weren't that bad of a friend.

"We were looking for you last night but then you called us and told us you were going to 'get fucked'." Zayn grimaced at the memory of a drunk Louis on the phone last night, bragging about getting fucked by the fittest guy he'd ever seen in his life.

"Got fucked alright."

"Was it that bad?" Liam asked in concern.

"See for yourself." Louis told them flatly before pulling his shirt to show the bruise on his neck.

Niall just returned back to the register in time to see Louis' big ass hickey. "Holy shit, do you need rabies shot for that?"

Liam looked concern while Zayn just gave Louis a sly smirk.

Louis huffed. "I'm fine, just fucking pissed because he kicked me out."

The memory still makes his blood run a little hotter, not because he was able to see Harry in all his naked glory first thing in the morning but because how Harry had acted like it was Louis' fault.

It takes two to tango.

"One-night stands are a nightmare." Liam tried to console him.

"Wish it was a one-night stand." Louis sighed; he just can't push that annoyance.

Realization dawned on Niall's face. "Hold up, don't tell me this is the same straight dude?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Is he really straight though?" Zayn asked no one in particular.

"You should walk away Louis; you can get really hurt by getting involved with a confused man."

"I'm not walking into these situations deliberately; the guy is just all over the place." Louis tried to defend himself.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Just go take a shower and a nap, I'll handle the shop." He added before shooing Louis away.

"You're a saint." Louis gave him a thankful nod and bid his other friends goodbye.

A nap sounded really fucking good right now.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

_You're the habit that I can't break_

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis decided to take a bath instead, filling his tub with warm water and adding a bit of bath salts which Lottie gave him as a gag gift, but he was too proud to admit that he loved it.

Soft music was playing on his phone and he was just about to doze off when his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Who is this?" Louis grumbled in annoyance at the caller.

If this was a telemarketer, he will give them a hard time for ruining his relaxation.

"Louis?"

"Yes, I am the owner of this number that you are calling, who am I speaking to?"

There was rustling on the other end of the line and the sound of someone breathing too close to the speaker. "Um, it's Harry."

"Nope, goodbye." Louis quickly stated and was about to press the end call when Harry pleaded, shouting at the other end.

"Wait – waitwait!"

Louis wasn't sure why he didn't just end the call to get it over with but there was something about Harry's pleading tone that made him sigh and press the speaker button instead.

"What do you want 'straight' Harry?" Louis mocked asked because he had enough of this whole mess.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did." Harry apologized.

"What exactly did you do? I can't seem to recall." Louis asked, a little venom present on his voice.

He still cannot get over that events which had unfolded in his life.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out after – you know." Harry muttered lowly.

"You let me know." Louis snapped.

"Are you always this difficult?" Harry asked in annoyance.

If Louis was with him, he would have slapped him.

"If you don't have any thing nice to say, I'll be hanging up now." Louis muttered flatly.

"Okay, I'm sorry Louis, I really am." Harry sighed but he did sounded sincere, a little exasperated but the sincerity was there.

"How did you even get my number?" Louis asked curiously.

"You gave it to me last night."

'Huh, I probably got amnesia or something.' Louis thought to himself.

But then something crossed his mind that made him almost drop his phone in the bathtub.

"Holy shit." He cursed, heart thudding loudly from both in surprise and not because of the other man on the other side of the line who have a habit of being shitty but apologizing after.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Please tell me that we used a condom." Louis blurted in a worried tone.

Louis regularly get tested and he wasn't always drunk to the point of a partial amnesia to be careless about being with someone. He was too drunk when he spent it with Harry and he can vaguely recall getting to Harry's apartment, let alone use a condom.

"Of course we used a condom." Harry replied to him flatly, not even a little amused.

"How sure are you?"

"Because it's my apartment and I'm the one cleaning it." Harry scoffed as if he was offended by the accusation. 

"Thank god." Louis slumped on the tub, breathing a little easier.

"Are you not clean?" Harry blurted in a worried tone.

"Fuck you Harry." Louis replied, livid that Harry would accuse of things evem if he was the one who first did the accusing.

Harry sighed. "It's an honest question, Louis."

"Of course, I am, it's you who I'm worried about." He fired back.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that girlfriend of yours but I remember something about seeing her with a guy in the bathroom." Louis huffed but then his eyes grew when he realized what he said to Harry who is now suddenly very quiet.

Louis felt nervous because it wasn't really part of the plan to out Harry's whorish girlfriend but he was annoyed and he couldn't be held responsible what comes out of his mouth.

It's not like he's lying.

"Are you seriously lying to me?" was Harry's response and he sounded mad.

"Why would I even lie to you? What does that even have to do with anything? I'm just telling you what I saw." Louis told him, lips pursed.

He wasn't particularly happy at being a home wrecker but Harry should have realized by now that he has a shitty girlfriend.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have called you." Harry vaguely sounded comprehensible but Louis felt the tips of his ears burning.

"Then don't, asshole." Louis scoffed at him before pressing the end button and putting his phone back to its place.

His relaxation time is officially ruined and over.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Weeks have passed and Louis felt the resemblance of normal back into his life.

He did not step anywhere near close that club again and decided to focus his attention back to what he loved most. He was actually on his way back after getting a rather amazing project deal regarding flipping an old house, it was good money and would take is mind off certain things.

Things aren't going according to plan though when Louis jogged up the street and his gaze landed on a lone figure slumped on a bench, familiar curls all over the place which instantly made him recognizable in the distance.

"Walk away Louis, fucking walk away." Louis grumbled to himself as he tried to go the other way around.

Louis stopped misstep and gnawed on his lip in frustration.

He can't though and he hated himself for it. "Fuck, I'm an idiot."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, it's you, I'm wondering when you'll be getting here." Harry's laugh was a little hollow.

"I didn't like pray to see your sad sorry ass Harry." Louis tried to joke because he didn't like Harry's tired eyes or his fake laugh.

He would prefer an angry or an annoyed Harry, not someone who looked so defeated.

"Why do you keep asking if I'm okay?" Harry asked after a moment.

Louis shrugged helplessly. "I told you already before, I don't like seeing people sad."

"I thought that was a pickup line." Harry told him thoughtfully.

"Well it's not, as crazy as it sounds. I have this weird thing going on since I was young, I seem to be out of mind, but I'm always drawn to wanting to fix things." Louis explained lamely.

"You are crazy." Harry chuckled.

They fell on a comfortable silence and Louis contemplated if he should just leave Harry alone and rethink about his life choices and make him realize that he deserve someone who isn't going to fuck somebody else when your a few feet away.

Harry sat up straight, stretching his arms over his head and leaning on the bench as he looked at Louis. "Does that mean I need fixing?" he asked all of the sudden.

Louis was caught off guard by the question. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But you got something right though, I saw her with someone." Harry sighed.

For someone who knew the truth, Harry doesn't particularly looked surprised by the news.

Louis still felt bad though, no one deserved to be cheated on. "I'm sorry."

Harry waved him off and then shrugged. "It's okay, I'm sorry for accusing you of lying."

"That's fine, it's not the first crazy phone conversation I've had." Louis chuckled, remembering their previous conversation.

Harry started bitting his lip, obviously in deep thought that his face crinckled. Louis couldn't pull his gaze away as he waited for Harry to form his words.

He shouldn't be staring though, he knew that would be trouble in the making so he pulled his gaze away and just stared straight ahead.

"Do you want to get something to drink?"

Louis turned to him in surprise. "What?"

It felt like he was getting war flashbacks from the mere mention of drinking and with Harry of all people.

Louis wasn't an alcoholic per se but there wasn't a lot of fond memories atrached to it.

Harry chuckled at seeing Louis' deer caught in headlights look. "I meant coffee Louis; would you like to get coffee with me?"

Louis stared at Harry who had this hopeful look on his eyes.

"I think I'd prefer tea." Louis told him.

Louis saw the exact moment Harry's eyes brightened and fuck, he was screwed. "Tea it is." Harry said excitedly.

"Aren't you straight?" Louis asked unsurely.

There were voiced in his head which was screaming at him to just go with it but another part was pleading at him to see reason.

Louis was expecting Harry to panic and just forget about his invitation but Harry merely shrugged.

"It might not be conventional, but I don't think a straight man would keep thinking of your face all the time." Harry answered truthfully.

"Why wouldn't a straight man like to think of my face, my face is perfect." Louis asked in an offended tone, but a grin was slowly starting to automatically form on his lips.

"It is actually, makes me want to kiss it." Harry added as he his eyes landed on Louis' lips.

Louis lowered his gaze, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Well that settles then, you're probably not straight." He murmured offhandedly.

This was such a fucking plot twist.

"Yeah." Harry chuckled and stood up, offering his hand for Louis to take.

Louis took it with a smile.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

_You're the high that I need right now_  
_You're the habit that I can't break_


End file.
